The Moment You Came Into My Life
by hinata061389
Summary: a Kuroyanagi x CagalliSakurachan's OC fic. Not good at writing summaries, sorry. Please R&R. Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yakitate-Japan

AN: It's Sakura-chan's request that I write an Kuroyanagi x Cagalli( her OC) fic since well, she's a Kuroyan addict! So, on with the fic!

--

"Nani! But that's unfair Kuroyanagi-san! You didn't even taste our breads, how can he win?" a newcomer from Western Tokyo Branch blurted as he pointed his forefinger to a certain pink-haired boy.

A vein twisted in Ryou's temple. The Pantasia's new comer's battle is really starting to get on his nerves, with the 'scums' that kept on requesting that he should taste their whole of a crap bread. If it weren't for 'some' new great artisans that this year luckily have, he was thinking that maybe he wouldn't survive the whole week!

He was about to open his mouth to say some 'nice words' when a sweet voice spoke out from his back.

"Eh? Mr? I think it's fair that the cute girl wins… I mean from what I can see the bread's texture is kinda' rough and it seems that you put a little water and baked it for a long time resulting in an over dried bread. Most Japanese people love soft sticky bread with lots of moisture 'coz it reminds them of rice, but I think it's not the case on your bread. The girl's bread however was baked with something that made the dough easily rose, though a lot of water is put onto it. Of course, the smell is a plus… hmm… I think it's… vanilla! Vanilla, right miss?"

The 'girl' nodded looking so embarrassingly piss off as 'she' said smiling almost half-heartedly, "Yes, and I'm a guy."

Ryou feeling suddenly out of place as he stiffened while the girl explained, and on the other hand feeling quite amused that she thought Kanmuri was a guy. He was really impressed though at her judging skills on both breads, if you can call the lot guy a bread rather than crap.

"Eh! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" the girl from his back said so loudly almost right on his ears (she's pretty tall), that he have to look back and shout, "What the hell are you doing here! Those who are not newcomers are NOT ALLOWED on this area! And what's with you shouting on my e-…ar…" he trailed off the moment he saw her face.

Blue eyes, blonde hair…

'_Cathy!'_

"Eh? Is that so? Okay" the girl shrugged, smirking mysteriously the moment she saw his dazed look, "See-you-later, Ku-ro-ya-na-gi sen-pai" she mouthed slowly before turning away and leaving the room, leaving Ryou in a perplexed-almost-fainting state.

'_WTF?'_

--

Ryou held his throbbing neck as he entered his bachelor's pad. Being the supervisor of Pantasia Main Branch, you may think that he must have opted to live on one of the luxurious rooms on Main Branch that they gave every main branch artisans; however, with such a weird mind like Kuroyanagi Ryou, he chose to rent his own pad instead of deluxe rooms the Main has to offer. Maybe it's because he always felt that that building is not in any way close to a home, but always a place for competition.

He pulled out his shoes as the darkness greeted him. He took of his shirt feeling all tired at dealing with the 'trashes' and 'junks'. The only consolation he got was tasting the 'okonamiyaki bread' of Kasuma. . He yawned as he lay onto his bed, only to jerk and sit in shock when he felt a shift on his bed.

He looked beside him as felt another shift. This time, a girl came out of the covers, yawning as she put her hands in her eyes. Ryou can only stare in surprise.

The moonlight that passed through his windows made the girls blue eyes and blonde hair sparkled more. He was at awed, caught in astonishment as he looked at the 'angel' sitting beside him. He blinked when all of a sudden the angel smirked evilly.

"So you're back, Ku-ro-ya-na-gi-sen-pai…" she mouthed slowly again.

"AAAAAHHHCCCKKK!" he automatically stumbled out of his bed the moment he realized what's happening. A girl was on his bed, for PETE'S SAKE!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he heard a laughter rolled out of her lips.

'_What the f am I thinking, thinking that this girl is Cathy! My Cathy won't laugh like this…shiver'_

"I think you're over reacting a bit Kuroyanagi-senpai. I'm not going to eat you." She smiled as she walked towards him. Still butt on the floor, he moved back.

She'll move forward, he'll move back, until his head collided against the cold wall. She stopped, suppressing a giggle as she extended her right arms. Ryou closed his eyes.

"Oi, I just turn the lights on, senpai! Tsch, honestly I'm hurt by your actions…" he heard her voice after a few moments that made him open his eyes. He was momentarily blinded by the light until he felt a small nudge on his knees.

"Anou…oi, senpai…kore…" she smiled as she gave him a letter. He hesitantly grabbed it.

Ryou felt a sudden increase in heartbeat as soon as he started opening the letter. He really felt something bad about the letter, it seemed like it contains something that would send him to doom.

The letter reads:

_To Ryou Kuroyanagi-san:_

_I would like to appoint Cagalli Hayashi, daughter of one of Pantasia's stock holders, to be your apprentice and responsibility as a bread artisan and supervisor of Pantasia Main Branch. In accordance to this, all her needs will be your responsibility, as well as her shelter. _

_This order is effective starting today. Good day!_

_Meister Kirisaki_

_Pantasia Main Branch Manager_

His heart sank as he looked on the letter then at Cagalli and then back to the letter again.

"Atashi wa Cagalli Hayashi, yorushiku! I'll live here from now on. Please treat me well." She said bowing her head a little. He just gawked at her in disbelief.

'_Why the hell is this happening to me? What have I done wrong?' _he thought as he gazed at her smiling face, thinking that somebody's about to ruin his peaceful life.

--


End file.
